The Human who knew to much, and the Were-Coyate who knew too little
by Ava D. Kedavra
Summary: A look at Malia and Stiles relationship, each chapter is a different moment.
1. Chapter 1

"Malia, are you listening to me?". Stiles asked, looking over at her in the car.

"No, your bugging me." Malia answered bluntly, while fiddling with the radio. She hated when he talked about jobs, college and these things that seemed more terrifying then werewolves and wedingos.

"Look, you have to start thinking about getting a job if your gonna pay for college- that's what people do."

"And what about you? Huh? What's your plan?" Malia said, sick of hearing about school and grades and the things she wasn't so good at.

"I have no plan, and will probably be terribly unsuccessful." He said, only half kidding. She glared at him for a moment, but felt a pang of guilt since he was only trying to help her.

"Fine, I'll look at schools- but only if you will." She didn't mention the job thing since she felt she couldn't handle being around anymore people.

"Okay, fine. Now what are we gonna do about the new werewolf?" Stiles was always so worried about the group, and the new addition was making him anxious. Although she thought it had to more with telling his dad there was another one of them roaming around Beacon Hills.

"It's Scott's problem, he bit him. Let him tell how we work, and if he doesn't like it send him to Derek and Peter for a while- he'll come around soon enough."

"Its not just Scott's problem, if he goes gets caught he will bring us all down." Stiles hands were tensing around the wheel thinking about it.

"What do you mean us? Your 100% human, and it is Scott's problem because he's Scott's beta." Malia said, as they pulled up to school. "I gotta go, I'm getting some tutoring from Kira's dad. I'll see you at lunch, and don't forget to get Lydia's notes." Malia kissed Stiles on the mouth, feeling all his tension evaporate. She broke the kiss, jumped out of the car and walked to class. She could feel eyes on her, and she wasn't sure why. These humans were always looking at each other, and in each others business.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles and Malia were in the driver and passenger side of Stiles blue jeep, with Liam in the back. They were taking the newbie home from school, and Stiles was more then a little on age of them being such close corners. Stiles treated Liam like a bomb that could go off at any time, while he treated Malia like something very fragile. Maybe it was because he knew her better. Malia wasn't great at people reading yet.

"So...is it strange? You two being together...and you know?" Liam asked, uncomfortable but unable to contain the question.

"What do you mean?" Malia asked, no idea what he was talking about. Stiles though seemed to know.

"I mean like cause your a were-coyate and he's...not."

"Oh!" Malia laughed. "Not really, it's not really a problem. I mean, Stiles is used to it because of Scott." Malia said, hoping she didn't say the wrong thing.

"But I thought you have been like this for a long time."

"Well...yeah. Well not exactly. It's hard to explain." Malia said vaguely.

"So you don't think its weird she could murder you?" Liam asked, clearly not understanding what she meant.

"Well realistically anyone could murder anyone, as long at they had the tools. I mean a baby could kill you." Stiles said. "If I get murdered I would hope its by a baby, that way it makes world news." Stiles said, which Malia burst out laughing at.

Liam looked at them like they were crazy.

They pulled up at Liam's house, and he was thanked them and left.

"Well he's not so bad." Malia said, looking at Stiles.

"He's dangerous." Stiles said, still unmoved.

"So am I." Malia said, although she looked away.

"Not like that, you two aren't the same." Stiles said, grabbing her hand.

"Whatever, you boys make no sense." Malia pulled out her college pamphlets, books and highlighters and started reading.

"Your really taking it serious?" He asked, pointing at the materials he had stolen for her.

"Yeah it's actually kinda cool. Besides the school part-obviously."


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles could hear the window opening in his bedroom, half asleep he pulled the covers down.

"You mind?" Malia asked, already climbing up the side of his house, and through his window. She was pulling off her jeans and boots, and gave the half smile that meant she uncomfortable.

"No, close the window. It's cold." Stiles said groggily, although in enough of his right mind to note there was a practically naked girl in his bed. He almost smiled, but he saw it was three in the morning on his clock and didn't have the strength.

Malia climbed into bed next to him, pulling the covers over both there heads. She curled up in a ball against him. He could tell she was wide awake. She never slept well, and when she finally had enough she would come to Stiles. He would say she just come over and stay, but she always said that was stupid- by the middle of the night though she would be climbing through his window.

The night passed with Stiles sleeping like a rock, and Malia rolling around the bed restlessly. His alarm went off at 7, and Malia shot up out of bed.

"Okay, bye. See you when you come to pick me up for school. Bye." She said quickly, pulling on her clothes haphazardly. Stiles wasn't fully awake, and moved to the shower slowly.

By the time Stiles came to pick Malia up she acted like it never happened as usual, Stiles never mentioned it. He didn't know a lot about girls, but he knew enough to leave some things be.

The next night the same thing, and Stiles pulled the covers back robotically.


End file.
